suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Girl
Bad Girl (バッドガール, Baddogaaru) is a character in the video game No More Heroes. She is a 23-year-old assassin who lives in the basement of Destroy Stadium; her real name as well as her nationality are unknown, although she is presumably American. She is ranked second in the United Assassins Association. Bad Girl is voiced by Kathryn Fiore. Her battle theme is Pleather For Breakfast. Appearance and Personality Bad Girl dresses in a Sweet Lolita fashion (which directly contrasts with her murderous personality), wearing a pink frilly dress and stockings. She is aggressive, violent, angry and very determined. Despite referring to killing as nothing more than a job she seems to enjoy it. She seems to be aware of her violent ways calling herself an "angry bitch", though she doesn't think Travis is any better. She also drinks heavily. Story Travis Touchdown encounters Bad Girl in the basement of Destroy stadium, batting several condemned criminalsMMV's official Japanese No More Heroes website: Bad Girl in gimp suits that come towards her on a conveyor belt. She chats with Travis, telling him that killing is nothing more than "the Daily Grind". After listening about how she feels no satisfaction whatsoever from the amount of killing she does, he takes an immediate disliking to her. Travis tells her she is "no assassin, just a perverted killing maniac". In retaliation, she claims that Touchdown is no better than her because although she resorts to more cruel methods of killing, they both are in essence all the same. After their fight, she stands with Touchdown's beam katana sticking through her abdomen, refusing to give up. She continues to assault Touchdown until he shows her pity by forfeiting the fight to her. Bad Girl succumbs to her wounds almost immediately, after which Touchdown gets up to speak with Talbot and Weller, the UAA's body disposal crew, but passes out from the shock of almost being killed. Powers and Abilities Bad Girl is skilled with her baseball bat, she is able to deal strong attacks to Travis and make grown men go flying with it. She also uses her bat to hit her gimps with enough force to turn them into living projectiles. She seemed to have the fiercest determination of all the assassins, and is one of the few that nearly killed him. Quotes *"You think you're bad, don't 'cha?" *"Pop quiz: Why am I such an angry bitch?" *(Upon Travis telling her naughty girls need to be spanked) "Maybe you forgot, I'm a Bad girl!" Trading cards Bad Girl appears on three trading cards in the Design Materials set of No More Heroes. These are No. 81, No. 82 and No. 144. Trivia * "Bad Girl" was written on one of Travis Bell's ever-changing t-shirts in killer7. * Travis' use of the Double Wrist Suplex allowed him to aim an attack at her right shoulder joint, which would effectively hamper her batting arm. * Most of players of the NMH series says that Bad Girl is actually the hardest boss to kill from the both games (even more than the ranks number 1). References Category:Assassins Category:Characters Category:Females Category:No More Heroes Category:No More Heroes characters Category:United Assassins Association